Avengers: Spectre
by HyGamr
Summary: Percy Jackson Lost everything and was kicked out the Greek world, but then S.H.I.E.L.D. found him and is now one of their agents and more importantly, an Avenger. Watch the hero turned assassin once again fight a god to keep the earth safe - at least its not the Greeks.
1. Chapter 1

4 years. It's been 4 years since… _the incident._

For Perseus Jackson, they've some of the best and worst moments of his life. But what is he doing now? Percy is now a Level 9 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent/Assassin code-named Spectre. Named accordingly due to his mysterious past and the way he runs his ops. Quickly becoming one of the top agents of the agency. He is also now fluent in 6 languages: English, Ancient Greek, Modern Greek, German, Latin and French.

Since _the incident_ Agent Jackson has lost his abilities that came with his birth, but they couldn't get rid of the ichor present in his system, and as such still has faster than average reaction times and his dyslexia is almost non-existent, but still able to read Ancient Greek perfectly. Along with the removal of his water powers, his accuracy for the bow and other ranged weapons has increased drastically, and as such he now carries two standard pistols each strapped to one leg and also carries a military tactical knife strapped on his belt just above his arse. Percy lost Riptide when he was cast out of the Greek/Roman world and thus had to start again.

Currently he was walking towards Agent Coulson's office, with a stoic expression. Everyone moved out of his way like a parting wave; he never smiled anymore, or at least never to people he didn't completely trust, which was only a few.

Knocking only once, he pushed open the door to Coulson's office. And it was a mess; paper everywhere spewed along his desk in no organised manner… at all.

"Ah Agent Jackson, what can I do for you?"

"I've been told by Director Fury that you have to take me and Agent Barton to go to project Pegasus to 'keep an eye on things'."

"Why?"

"I don't know Phil, but Directors orders." Replied Percy "Although I have no clue why I'm going; I can understand Barton, but why me?"

"Because Percy, you have dealing with the… supernatural."

Percy sighed before slowly rubbing his hand down his face, "I'll give it two weeks before I start destroying the base." He stated.

Coulson laughed in reply "Try a week. Max."

"Wanna bet?" Coulson nodded "I'll go find Barton to tell him the news. No doubt he's with Natasha at the moment. And try to get some sleep, gods know you need it."

Percy turned on the spot before walking out the door, but not before hearing Coulson call out "You guys are always together, we can never seem to split you to up."

Percy gave a short laugh as he continued down the hall, which gave him a few weird looks; he never laughed, he's heartless isn't he?

He found Barton and Romanoff in the gym, sparring on the mats in the corner. Usually the pair would have a small crowd watching them but there was no one else in the gym at the moment, making the Spectre the only audience member not that either noticed, there was a reason why his code name is Spectre. He watched as Natasha launched a roundhouse kick that Clint blocked with his left hand while launching a punch toward Natasha. Natasha then grabbed his arm with both hands and judo flipped Clint over her shoulder, ending in a lock that Clint just couldn't break.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The sparring partners looked over to the sound where they found Percy with a smirk plastered on his face. Natasha unhocked herself from Clint and stood up before helping Clint up himself.

"What's this now Clint? Fourth time in a row?"

"Shut up, Percy." Clint dead panned, while Natasha smirked. "I'd like to see you beat her."

"Oh, he does. Almost every time unless I get lucky." Natasha casually stated. "I thought you knew that already." Clint looked between the two with a shocked expression and then threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Anyway what are you doing here Percy?"

"We got a mission. Got to keep an eye on Project Pegasus." Percy said glumly.

"Just us to?" Clint asked. Percy silently nodded "When we leaving?"

"Two hours, better suit up otherwise your leaving without it." Clint then scampered off out the door toward his quarters leaving the Jackson and Romanoff to themselves.

"Hey Tasha." Percy said as he closed the gap between themselves.

"Hey Perce." Natasha replied as she put her hands on Percy's hips. They both closed together for a short kiss leaving them both smiling at each other. Natasha was one of the first people Percy knew when he first joined shield and Percy was more closed off than her, which greatly surprised her and as a result, she wanted to get to know him. Through Romanoff Percy met Clint and very quickly the trio became inseparable. As they worked more closely, Natasha and Percy found themselves liking each other more and more and as he was a lower level at the time, they both started dating.

When Percy became a Level 7 Agent, S.H.I.E.L.D. could not break up the pair and as a result, they are the only Level 7 or higher operatives in a relationship not that it's on record, much to their liking.

"I'm heading off to Russia for my next assignment so I'll be out the country for a while." Natasha stated.

"And I'll be on a boring op, at least you're out the country. I have to make sure scientists don't break something important." Natasha laughed.

"Well, you better get on and pack, and as do I. I'll catch you later." Natasha said, much to her reluctance. They kissed on last time before replacing their stoic expressions and walking out the door, off to their quarters.

-Line Break-

Percy Jackson and Phil Coulson walked up to the helicopter pad which the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury and Agent Hill stepped out of a pitch black helicopter and walked the rest of the way to the two agents, his trench coat bellowing in the wind created by the helicopter.

"Agent Coulson! Just what exactly is going on?"

"It's the tesseract, sir. It's behaving… oddly."

"Oddly?" Fury mused as the trio walked along, Fury and Coulson next to each other and Jackson covering the rear. They quickly made it to the room where Erik Selvig was working on the tesseract or what Percy and Clint have dubbed it 'the shiny box thing'. "Where is Agent Barton, Jackson?"

"In his nest." Percy smirked while looking up toward the roof.

"Get him down, now." Percy smirk dropped as he contacted Hawkeye. Who quickly jumped down from the rafters to Percy, who gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Doctor Selvig!" Fury called out "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, it's not responding to anything." Selvig replied.

"So why don't you turn it off?"

Doctor Selvig just looked at the one-eyed director "Because it just turns itself back on." Confused, the Director continued to watch as the scientist team worked on the tesseract.

"Agent Coulson, I need you and Agent hill to go up top, keep an eye on things." Wordlessly they both departed back the way they came, leaving the Director with the two assassins. But Percy suddenly Percy spoke up.

"The tesseract is supposed to be a gateway, right Doctor? Don't doors open up from both sides?" Selvig turned round to Percy before widening his eyes, but before he could reply, a light beam fired from the tesseract and connected with the far wall, opening up a portal and a single man stepped out.

He was wearing fine green and black clothing with a sceptre in his hands and a weird helmet almost moulded to his head.

"Sir, put down the sceptre." Fury commanded who just looked at him oddly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Who are you?"

He gave off a small chuckle but Erik answered "HE's Loki, brother of Thor!" he did not like that answer.

"Now what do you want? We don't want to fight." Fury continued.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight if it's a boot squashing an ant."

"You calling us _ants?_ " Fury asked, almost bewildered. Loki just smirked. He then continue how to ramble on about how he was going to take over the world and there was no one there to stop him, but Percy zoned out. That is until Loki placed his sceptre on Clint's chest. Percy and Director Fury watched as his eyes turned to a navy grey and he proceeded to do that to Erik Selvig as well.

He finally came up to Percy and tried to do the same thing, but this time, nothing happened.

"What? How is this possible?" Loki asked allowed but Percy just smirked.

"I really, _really,_ don't like people trying to take over my brain." Before punching Loki directly in the face. Before Percy or Fury could act anymore, Selvig grabbed the tesseract and walked off with Loki just as Clint shot Fury in the leg, crippling him. Percy knocked the gun out of Clint's hand and punched Clint, but he missed. Instead Clint punched Percy in the side of the head, knocking him out.

When Percy came to He was inside the helicopter with Fury, Coulson and Agent Hill.

"This is a code 7" Fury stated "We are now at war. We need you to get hold of Agent Romanoff and get Doctor Bruce Banner."

"The hulk?" Fury just nodded.

-Line Break-

"Put the girl on the phone." The man on the other end started asking questions but Percy cut him off "I have a B-22 bomber 2 miles out of your position, by the time you're in the lobby, you'll be dead." He paused to let that sink in. "Now put the girl on the phone."

"What do you want Jackson."

"We need you to come in. The avengers' initiative is activated."

"I can't come in now, I'm getting all of the information from this guy." Natasha replied, slightly annoyed.

"Percy paused, really not wanting to give this info away "Barton's been compromised." He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Let me put you on hold." He waited while he heard Natasha completely screw over the thugs before she came back.

"Right, so who am I getting?"

"We're getting the big guy."

"Really… Tony Stark?" Natasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"N0, Coulson's got Stark, we've got the big guy, Doctor Banner."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Natasha are currently in a house just at the edge of Indian suburbs, stood at opposite ends of the room in shadows, Percy buy the door and Natasha on the other side. They watch as a small girl who managed to get Doctor Banner into the building run through and out a window on the other side, just a Banner walks in.

"Should have paid up front, Banner." Natasha says as she reveals herself, just as a young man, roughly 24, walks in behind Banner, a hood up. "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret."

"Then what is? Yoga?" Natasha replies, still emotionless but this time it's the other man who answers.

"What's it to you? You obviously want the other guy so bringing us to the edge of the city is rather smart."

"I take it the whole place is surrounded." Banner remarks.

"Not quite."

"What's your name?" Banner asks.

"Natasha." She replies stiffly.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Banner asks.

"SHIELD needs you." Natasha say's almost monotone.

"Why?"

"Fury seems to trust you, but now I need you to come in." Natasha shrugs.

"What if I say no?"

Natasha looks around for a moment, looking at the other man "What's your name kid?"

"Will, what's it to you?" as he pulls down his hood but Natasha ignores him. But Percy stops and stares, he recognises him, Will Solace. Percy notions discretely to Natasha and she seems to pick it up

"I could persuade you, Doctor Banner."

"Maybe, if he comes along." Banner replies, sticking his thumb at Will. Once again Natasha looks over at Will.

"I've only got orders for you."

"What does he need me for?" Banner asks.

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." She says as she hands over a picture to Bruce.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

"Well, he wants you to find it. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where we'd be."

"So fury isn't after the other guy?"

Natasha pauses "Not that's he's told me." Will doesn't believe it, and neither seems Bruce.

"And he tells you everything."

"Talk to fury, he needs you on this." Natasha deadpans.

"He needs me in a cage?" Bruce asks.

"No one's going to put you in a…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Bruce thunders. In reaction Natasha picks her gun up from the table and points it at Bruce. Will then seemingly pulls out a gun from nowhere and points it at Natasha. Percy then comes out of the shadows, pulling one of his guns and points it at Wills head, jabbing it slightly. Will freezes up.

"Put the gun down, Solace." Percy threatens.

"How… How do you know my name?"

"Put. The. Gun. Down. Now." Percy say's, pushing it through his teeth. Bruce looks over at Will.

"Do what he says Will." But Bruce then cracks out into a smile. "I'm sorry, that was mean, I just wanted to see what would happen, why don't we do this the easy way, without the guns, so the other guys doesn't come out. Okay? Natasha and the one with a gun pointed to the back of my assistants head…"

Percy and Natasha reluctantly lower their weapons. "Now why doesn't the other agent tell us his name, is he a rookie?"

Percy snorts while Natasha stifles a smile "A rookie, please… and for now my names Spectre."

-Line Break-

The group then took a Quinjet back to the Helicarrier with Natasha and Percy in the cockpit, pilot and co-pilot respectively, while Bruce and Will were in the back, talking quietly about their work.

"Did you know I'm not actually part of the Avengers initiative?" Percy asked Natasha.

"You're not? I thought Fury put you on it…" Natasha replied puzzled "Actually I think you are, considering I've seen the file."

"Why would I be though?"

Natasha just looked at Percy with an 'are you serious' face "You can be so oblivious sometimes. Even without your powers, you've still got the stupidly good reflexes and you're one of the best agents in SHIELD. You are in it, and if you're not, I'm kicking Fury's ass." They then sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Natasha turned to Percy once again. "I do have on question though, how exactly is Clint compromised, you never said?"

"Loki had this sceptre and when he placed on people's chest, their eyes went a dark blue and they went into a trance, in fact he tried it on me."

"So why didn't it work on you?" Natasha asked.

"I've had my mind taken over before, by mother earth, and the sceptre was weaker than the primordial so it was easy for me to fight it off. That and I punched Loki in the face." Percy replied, smirking at the end along with Natasha before she turned sombre again. "Tasha look at me. We will get Clint back ok? He means as much to me as he does to you."

Natasha nodded didn't reply and instead lightly kissed Percy. They then sat in silence until they came up to the Helicarrier.

-Line Break-

The two SHEILD agents were standing on the flight deck of the Helicarrier as the Quinjet carrying Steve Rogers and Agent Coulson touched down. They waited until the ramp was fully down and Steve and Coulson was coming toward them. Once the pair reached them, Phil opened up.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Jackson. Captain Rogers."

"Sir, Ma'am." Steve politely nodded.

"Hi." Natasha replied but Percy just stiffly nodded. Then Percy turned to Coulson.

"They need you on the bridge. Face time." Coulson nodded before walking off with Percy. There was an awkward silence between Natasha and Steve before steve spoke up.

"I didn't offend him, did I?"

"Jackson? No, he's just cold with everyone that he doesn't know, I his partner a lot of the time and it took me a year before he started to warm up to me, and I thought I was cold." Natasha replied, shaking her head "Hopefully he'll warm up a bit quicker than that. Did Coulson get you to sign his trading cards?"

"Trading cards?"

"There vintage, he's very proud." They both then walked off to the meeting room for their briefing. And upon entering they find Bruce Banner, Percy Jackson and Will solace, who is getting glared at by the Agent who has managed to hide himself in the shadows again.

"Doctor Banner!" Steve calls out as he shakes hands with him.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." Banner replied.

"Who's the other one?"

"Will Solace."

"Steve Rogers." He replies as they shake hands. Suddenly Percy speaks up startling everyone but Natasha, who smirks.

"Gentlemen if you'd like to sit yourselves down, it might get a bit bumpy for first timers."

Steve looks around in confusion "What is this? A submarine?"

"Oh that's a good idea, sticking me in a submerged pressurised metal container." But instead the Helicarrier goes into VTOL flight and lifts off the sea's surface "Oh, this is so much better." Banner says sarcastically.

"Gentlemen!" Natasha calls out "If you'd follow me and Agent Jackson, we'll take you to the bridge." Percy joins instep with Natasha in front of everyone else and leads them to the Bridge, where Director Fury and Agents Hill and Coulson are waiting. They all take their seats on a large table where the three are waiting for them. Natasha and Percy sit next to each other toward the top of the table, while the others congregate toward the bottom. Fury walks up to Banner and extends his hand, which is reluctantly shook.

"Doctor, thank you for coming. I know about your apprentice, as long as he stays with you there shouldn't be a problem; I know what he is." Banner looks confused while Will is surprised and very confused and speaks up.

"Just how exactly do you know?" while Fury smirks.

"You think you're the only one in this room?" Percy asks but before the conversation continues Banner speaks up.

"Thanks for asking… politely. So uh… how long am I staying?"

"When we have the tesseract, you're free to go." Fury replies.

"Where are we with that?" Fury turns to Phil Coulson for answers.

Coulson clears his throat "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. If it's connected to a satellite its eyes and ears for us."

Banner ponders for a moment before commenting "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. Will and I will rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for us to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner and his associate to their Lab please." Natasha stands up, secretly releasing her hand from Percy's and takes Bruce and Will to the labs. "Agent Jackson, I'm sure the good captain is up for a spar."

"Would you, Captain?" Percy asks.

"You sure you could keep up with a super solider?" Steve asks playfully where Percy gives off a minute smirk.

"Oh you have no idea." Steve looks over to Fury asking a silent question, which gets a reply of a smile. Once they were out the room Coulson turns to Fury.

"Are you sure that was wise, Sir?"

-Line Break-

Fury was standing on the Bridge along with Steve and Percy, waiting on orders where Agent Maria hill suddenly speaks up

"Director Fury, We have a 76% match on Loki. He's in Stuttgart, Germany, the Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding, Sir." Fury frowns before turning toward Percy and Steve, who were listening intently.

"Agent, Captain you're up." They both nod before leaving to suit up. On the way to the Runway they bump into Natasha who was just coming from showing Banner and Will the labs.

"Where are you two running off to?" Natasha asks.

"We've got Loki, in fact we need a pilot, interested?" Percy asks. Natasha just gives him a 'really' look before following them to the nearest Quinjet and quickly board it, heading to Germany.

"Where to Perce?" Natasha asks as they both take up one of the pilot seats, leaving Steve in the back.

"Stuttgart, Germany by the Konigstrasse. You know I could pilot this."

Natasha gives out a laugh "No offence, but with your pilot skills, we wouldn't get very far. There's a reason why I always pilot, hun."

 **Hey guys, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of ignoring parts of the movie as they go exactly the same as the movie. I hope you're enjoying it so far, don't forget to leave a review; Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood outside in a large plaza, filled with cowering mortals, and he liked it.

"KNEEL!" he shouted and slowly, everyone went onto their knees. "Is it not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."

But as he continues his speech, one elder man stands up in pure defiance. "Not to men like you." He spits out.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like me."

Loki snorts before pointing his sceptre at the man "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." The sceptre then starts charging up a blue light of energy but just as he releases it, Captain America jumps in the way of the shot, deflecting it with his shield, putting Loki on his ass.

"The soldier. The man out of time." Loki spits out as he pulls himself off the floor.

"I'm not the only one out of time." Steve retorts just as the Quinjet pulls out above, the Gatling gun pointed directly at Loki.

Over the loud speaker of the Jet Natasha calls out "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." In response, Loki fires the same energy ball at the Quinjet, putting Natasha in need of evasive manoeuvres. Steve throws his shield at Loki which Loki swats the shield away, and Captain America jumps in and uses boxing moves against Loki. After a brief but full on fight, Loki throws the Super soldier to the ground. Loki then stands over Steve and Puts the sceptre against his head.

"Kneel." But a shot rings through the air as the sceptre is forcibly moved away from Steve's head. Loki looks over to the opposite direction the sceptre is forced and notices Percy stood, one pistol pointing his way.

"The Assassin. I was wondering where you were." Loki shouts over, spitting. Percy Smirks.

"The Assassin? That's it? Not impressed." Percy replies before pulling out his second pistol. As he starts to walk forward, the unmistakable sound of AC'DC's 'Shoot to Thrill' is played out. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Miss me, Agent Romanoff?" Tony Stark asks as he arrives. He quickly blasts Loki back to the ground and as he lands next to the Captain, he pulls out every single weapon the suit has and points it At Loki. "Your move, Reindeer games." He says to Loki as Percy makes his way to the rest of them.

Wisely, Loki puts his hands in the air, as Percy yanks the sceptre out his hand. "Good move." Steve comments then he turns to Tony. "Mr Stark."

"Captain. Agent..?" Percy just stiffly nods "You going to tell me you name, Grouch?"

Percy spins round before putting on his death glare, which shocks Tony into silence. "It's spectre, and if you call me one of your nicknames again, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in you skull."

Percy then cuffs Loki and walks him off to the now landed Quinjet. Tony turns to Steve and looks in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve just shakes his head.

"No, He's just the coldest agent in SHIELD, Colder than Romanoff, and apparently more deadly in certain aspects."

-Line Break-

Natasha and Percy were sat in the front of the Quinjet with Stark, Rogers and Loki in the back, flying towards the Helicarrier. With Director Fury on the comm.

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing, not a thing." Replies Natasha.

"Just get him here, we're low on time." And with that, Fury disconnects with Percy scowling. Percy then abruptly gets up and heads into the main hold of the jet and find Steve and Tony in a conversation and none notice the agent enter, including Loki.

"I don't get it." Steve scowls.

"What? Rock of the ages giving up so quickly?" Tony asks.

"I don't remember it being so easy. This guy packs a wallop."

Tony pauses, before replying "Still, you're pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve deadpans.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Steve looks at Tony oddly, with a confused expression. Finally Percy speaks up, startling the trio.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Percy states bluntly.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff he doesn't tell you."

"Try me stark."

But before he replies, thunder and lightning hit the Quinjet, making everyone stumble. Steve looks over to Loki and he notices he looks a little scared.

"What, scared of a little lightning?"

Loki gulps "I'm not overly fond of what comes afterward." Percy's eyes widen in recognition as a clang hits the roof. Percy quickly gets in between Loki and the Back ramp, just before it opens and reveals Thor, the Norse god of Thunder. The man notices Percy stood in front of Loki and decides to get a good look at him, and once he does… he squeals!

Steve and Tony look wide-eyed at the god, while Percy and Loki looks confused, but Percy slowly realises why he squealed, both Pantheons know of each other.

"Is it really you?" Thor asks giddy and Percy decides to play dumb.

"What? Who?"

"Perseus Jackson, The Hero-" But Percy cuts him off with his death glare, quickly shutting him up. Loki realises who Thor was on about and scowls.

"Really, I now have _you_ to deal with." Percy turns to both of them before speaking up.

"I left that part of my life, understand? You are not to speak of it at all." Thor looks confused but reluctantly agrees "And Loki, yes you're dealing with me. I take it you've come to help Thor."

"Yes, that is right. I would like to converse with you sometime, Perseus."

"Thor, it's either Percy, Agent Jackson or Spectre now, please don't use that name."

Thor nods "Do the others know?"

"Only Agent Romanoff."

-Line Break-

Percy is with Fury as he interrogates Loki while in his holding cell, keeping quiet in the back ground. Once Loki is finished, they both walk away toward the bridge, where the rest of the team are, where Fury finally speaks to Percy.

"I need you to interrogate him."

"You'd best leave that to Romanoff sir, she's a lot better than me." Fury nods while Natasha give a barely able to be seen smile to Percy before Steve finally speaks up.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. What's his play? Thor?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri. There not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

Steve looks at Thor disbelievingly "An Army? From outer space?"

So Banner speaks up "So he's building another portal. That's what he need Erik Selvig for."

Thor goes wide-eyed "Selvig?"

"He an astrophysicist."

"He a friend." Thor replies.

"Loki has him underneath some sort of spell." Natasha says "Along with one of ours." Percy and Natasha look down slightly.

"I want to know why he let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve states.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. The guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Where Thor speaks up, slightly annoyed.

"Have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed 83 people in two days." Percy deadpanned.

"He's adopted." He replied sheepishly. They are all quiet before Banner speaks up, his eyes not leaving his tablet.

Iridium, What does he need Iridium for?" and at that moment Tony Stark walks in with Coulson.

"It's a stabilising agent. Means the portal won't collapse like it did at SHIELD."

But before they could continue their conversation, A bright light comes from the corner of the room, making many of them cover their eyes, but Percy and Thor realise who it is and both do two completely different things; Thor gets down one on knee, while Percy whips his Pistol out and points it at the now revealed Male.

"What do you want, _Lord Hermes_?" Percy spits out. Natasha's eyes widen before she too pulls out a gun and points it at the god and the others react in accordance with Natasha. Thor looks over at Percy confused and slowly gets up out of his kneeling position. Fury looks over at the god with a scowling face, but his eye gives away his slight fear. Hermes looks over at Percy with a bored expression.

"What, I can't come visit my cousin? And you do realise that those guns won't do anything."

Percy narrows his eyes, his finger itching to pull the trigger "The gods never come to visit anyone, especially when someone's banished. There are only two gods I would now speak to, and you aren't one of them. Also, both our guns have half celestial bronze ammo loaded, so think again."

Hermes eyes widen before Percy speaks again "So I'll ask once again; what the fuck are you doing here?"

The god sighed "The council would like to speak to you, Percy." Percy's eyes widen.

"NO. No no no no. No way am I going to them again, I'm banished remember?"

"You'll have to come on way or another Percy, you know Zeus doesn't like waiting on anyone."

"You mean his ego is too big." Percy states, growling out and Hermes sighs again.

"What could I do to convince you to come with me?" Percy just looks at Hermes with a 'really, you're asking that' face.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Come on Perce! Do you not want to see your dad again?" Hermes quickly realises that was the wrong thing to say, as Percy's and Natasha's faces grow in rage.

"My dad? My _Dad?_ Why the fuck would I want to see the man that disowned me?"

Hermes sighs for the last time "Sorry Percy." And before anyone including Percy could react Hermes ran forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and the Percy's vision is claimed in such a bright light, he's forced to close his eyes.

When he finally opens his eyes once again, he finds himself in a room twice the size of the Grand central station, and in it are 14 huge thrones in a horseshoe, all filled with 15 foot tall beings looking down on him, all with different facial expressions; some with sadness, while others are stoic and expressionless, but one had to break the mould which was Lust. He looked around at the room one final time before looking straight at the two gods in the middle.

"Well, shit."

 **And there's another chapter! And I've finally added in more from PJO, just for your info this is set after HOO, just in case you didn't realise. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review, all are welcome apart from Flames, and they will be deleted.**


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally opens his eyes once again, he finds himself in a room twice the size of the Grand central station, and in it are 14 huge thrones in a horseshoe, all filled with 15 foot tall beings looking down on him, all with different facial expressions; some with sadness, while others are stoic and expressionless, but one had to break the mould which was Lust. He looked around at the room one final time before looking straight at the two gods in the middle.

"Well, shit." Percy then steeled his nerves before staring defiantly at Zeus "Why am I here?"

Zeus looked down at the Agent in distaste "We were hoping that you would re-join with our world."

"No." Percy replied bluntly, shocking the all the gods, bar Hestia who looked understanding.

"No? You would deny our generous offer?"

"3 reasons. First reason; I have a new life without the gods, and I'm quite enjoying it. Second reason; I am enjoying a life without monster attacks every day. And the last and final MAIN reason; the only reason you would want me back in your world is because you have a problem and want it sorted out and nobody else can do it. Oh and I hate all but two of you."

They all stared at me, each trying to figure out who on the council I still liked, or at least, tolerated. "And who do you still like on the council, Perseus?" Hestia asked. Percy looked at each individual god and goddess before answering.

"You, Hestia, and Lady Artemis of course, who else?"

-Line Break-

 _Just after Percy was taken_

"What the blazes was that?" Tony asks shouting. Fury and Natasha looked at each other, both reluctant to answer the question everyone wanted answering.

"We just lost a very good operative, and no-one knows what just Happened?" Steve exclaims. Fury glared at Natasha, basically telling her to tell everyone else.

She sighed "That was Percy's past catching up to him." He cryptically replied.

"He called him Lord Hermes, as in the Greek god Hermes?" Bruce asked. Natasha nodded before glaring at Will, who seemed to have shrunk away from everyone else.

"Why don't you ask your intern, Doctor Banner, after all he is part of that world." Natasha stated. Everyone in the room slowly turned toward Will, who suddenly looked extremely sheepish.

"If I'm going to tell you about my world, I at least want to know, was that Percy Jackson, as in the Percy Jackson?" Fury, Natasha and Thor all nodded slowly and will visibly deflated. "Well the gods really are desperate."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked, his single eye boring in to Will.

Will gulped "What I mean is, I've been told that they're trying to get certain Demigods into all of the major organisations claiming to protect the world, yours included. And no doubt they're either asking him to spy for them, or smuggle another Demigod into your organisation."

Fury was mad, as was Natasha, but for different reasons. Fury at the gods because the gods are trying to infiltrate SHIELD and Natasha because the gods are trying to use her boyfriend for their own ends, _again._

"So you're all telling me that the Greek gods exist, as well as the Norse gods?" Tony asked "This just got a whole lot more complicated. And why did intern here say _the_ Percy Jackson? Is he famous or something?"

Will was about to reply but Natasha cut him off "He really doesn't like talking about his past. And whatever you do, do not ask him about it either he will kill for asking, he is very secretive about it."

Tony looked stumped, but the he got a mischievous look in his eye "And I wouldn't bother trying to hack his folder Stark, it's protected more than mine." Fury stated "As for the reason why, he really doesn't want anyone knowing. The only way in is with him and me or Agent Romanoff at the same time." And the look quickly died in his eyes.

-Line Break-

"You, Hestia, and Lady Artemis of course, who else?"

Hestia and Artemis smiled at Percy but the rest of the gods glared or had looks of understanding.

"Why Lady Artemis?" Apollo asked "I mean, I'm pretty sure you're a man."

Percy shrugged "She's actually been one of the nicest to me since rescuing her from Mount Orthys. And from then on, we had a sort of understanding. That and the both of them were the only ones to vote _against_ my banishment."

The gods grudgingly nodded apart from Artemis, who smiled even further. Zeus spoke up again.

"So there is no way you'd join our world again?"

"No."

"Then you must at least take a Demigod with you back to your Organisation." Zeus said stubbornly, making a few gods shake their heads.

Percy quickly had a glare turned to Zeus making him flinch " _What?_ " Percy hissed through gritted teeth.

The gods shifted in their thrones uncomfortably as Percy spoke up again "You have no control over me since you banished me, so why would I do anything for you? Are you really that desperate to find a pawn for your game?"

"Now Perseus…" Poseidon finally spoke up but was quickly cut off by Percy who glare shifted to him.

"I do not care what you have to say Poseidon, you're the one I hate the most and that's saying something."

"It had to be done!" he replied.

"No it didn't. You just took the easy way out, even though I was innocent. But I do have to reluctantly thank you, without you disowning me I wouldn't have the life I love now." Poseidon slumped back in his chair, regret shining deep in his eyes, but Percy's steely expression took no note of it and he finally turned back to the king of Olympus "Can you send me back now, I have nothing and want nothing to do with you."

Zeus glared at the demigod, really wanting to strike him down, but couldn't "Very well, Hermes take him back."

"Actually…" Percy butted in "I would like either Lady Hestia or Lady Artemis to take me back, for obvious reasons."

"I'll take you back Percy." Artemis called out "But I would like to talk with you in private before we leave." Percy nodded before Artemis shrunk down from her throne and motioned for Percy to follow her. As the pair walked out, the rest of the gods stared at each other in bewilderment. Finally after a few minutes Apollo broke the awkward silence.

"You don't think Artemis likes Percy?" everyone turned to Aphrodite. Who looked up from her make up mirror.

"Oh no, there no love attraction between them, there are just really, really, good friends." But something in her voice made them suspicious.

Percy quickly fell into step with the goddess of the hunt and noticed that she was roughly the same age as Percy, but he shrugged it off. They both walked into a comfortable silence as they made it toward an unoccupied garden and once they were in Artemis turned to Percy and hugged him. He was momentarily stunned before returning the hug with equal vigour.

"I've missed you Percy. You have no idea how boring it's been." Artemis said as she reluctantly broke the hug and smiled at him.

Percy smiled back "It's good to see you too Artemis."

"So what have you been doing since you've been banished; I've tried to keep an eye on you but you seem to be very good at hiding."

"Ah. I was recruited by an organisation by the name of SHIELD, which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, almost immediately and I became and agent and then an assassin. Bit of a change of job I know."

Artemis looked stunned, she never expected Percy to turn into an assassin; he was one of the loudest demigods she knew the last they saw of her. "An assassin. Never would have expected that. How good are you?"

"One of the top assassins in the entire organisation, and believe me, everyone there is good at what they do, or their not recruited. How's life for you been these past few years?"

"Boring, as I've said. Everyone seems to be in such a trodden mood. The hunt has been going very well, but when Thalia found out you'd been banished, I had to physically restrain her from fighting against father, and with the rage going round her at that moment, even I was not sure who was going to win."

"Wow… then again I should have expected that from her, I take it she took it out on all the hunts for the next year." Percy replied and Artemis seriously nodded and Percy laughed out loud. They continued to talk about their lives since they last saw each other.

"So Percy, have you found anyone… special?" Artemis asked, almost whispering. Percy knew she didn't really like talking about this subject with him, but pressed on anyway.

"Yeah I have. Her names Natasha Romanoff; she's an assassin like me. She's kind of been my rock since I joined SHIELD." Artemis nodded but looked down cast. Percy noticed and took Artemis' chin with his finger and pulled her head up so they were looking at each other in the eyes "Artemis you know it wouldn't have worked between us. You're a maiden goddess and your hunters and linked with your maidenhood and I while I may have shared some of the feelings with you, banishment broke anything up before it happened."

"I know… but you're the first man that I have had any romantic feelings for, and it still hurts slightly." Artemis whispered as a single tear silently made its way down her face. Percy quickly pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and she slowly recomposed herself. "Thank you Percy, for being here for me."

"I would do it any day, Artemis." Percy replied truthfully "I think it would be best for me to return to the mortal world, and back to SHIELD. They broke up the hug and stood up, Artemis leaving a hand on Percy's shoulder, before flashing him back to the Helicarrier.

When Percy opened his eyes once more, he found the Avengers minus Banner all looking down trodden. They all looked up once the bright light subsided and found Percy stood there looking surprisingly happy before he asked a single question.

"What happened?" Fury was the one to reply.

"Loki's men launched an attack on the Helicarrier. We managed to repel the attack and we got back Barton." Percy looked up hopefully but Fury continued "But we lost… Coulson."

Percy's mood immediately darkened and walked out the room, Natasha quickly following Percy, knowing exactly what mood that was.

 **And that was the next chapter, sorry it's out late but there you had it. I'm slowly revealing what happened to Percy 4 years ago just before and what the incident actually was. I know Artemis was slightly OC but deal with it! Follow, favourite and Reviews are welcome! - HyGamr**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the group watched Natasha and Percy exited the room in mild shock.

"What's up with Agent Jackson?" Steve asked turning to Fury and Agent Hill.

"Coulson was the first person to ever get close to him. He was the one to start to bring him out of his shell, and with his death, Jackson has a high chance that he reverts back to being in that shell. And if he does, you don't want to be on the receiving end of his attacks." Fury explained.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stark asked. This time Hill speaks up.

"In that 'shell' he's controlled by his emotions and even when he had been disowned, under extreme emotion, he could use that power, which allows us to believe they've been looked within him, instead of removed. And his powers, or the ones connected to his emotion are extremely volatile."

"What would these powers include?" Banner asked.

"Able to create huge storms and earthquakes; his biggest being 8.0 on the Richter scale."

"8.0… whoa!" Banner stuttered out "That's powerful, he could easily level New York."

Fury nodded. "There are only two people that Agent Jackson's said that could calm him down; Agent Romanoff and one other."

"Who's the other one?"

"Nobody knows, we have a stab at it was someone he left behind." Hill replied.

-Line Break-

After a long cool down period, Percy and Natasha are found in the Medical wing where Clint is currently situated, strapped down to the bed. Natasha was stood next to the bed, while Percy was just out of sight.

"Clint, you're going to be alright." Natasha stated and Clint turned round to look at her in a disbelieving look.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I gotta go in though… I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long. We don't have time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint asked, frustrated.

"I know exactly what it's like, Barton. And I know it worse than you." Percy growled out, still angry from earlier. Clint lifted his head to finally look at Percy and as soon as he saw what mood he was in, he decided wisely not to comment and instead changed the subject.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha replied but Clint just looked lost "I hit you really hard on the head." She then proceeded to unstrap Clint's limbs from the bed. Clint just nodded in thanks.

"What's got you in a mood, Jackson?" Natasha went wide eyed and looked at Clint disbelievingly while Percy's face darkened. He got straight up and walked out of the room.

"Are you thick in the head?! Do you know how long it took me to get him out of the mood initially?" Natasha hissed through her teeth. "Coulson's dead, Clint, and Percy's not happy."

"Ah…" Clint said cautiously then Percy walked back in the room and Natasha made her way to Percy and gave him a peck on the lips before turning back to Clint. "Loki, did he get away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. He's making his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him." Percy butted in. "I want his head on a silver platter."

Clint looked at him wide eyed "Yeah? Who's 'we'?"

Percy shrugged "Any one we got left. I'll go on my own if I have to."

"Well, I'd like to put an arrow in Loki's eye socket. But you really want to wade into a war? You're both assassin's." Percy looked at Clint disbelievingly while Natasha looked slightly pissed.

"You forget Barton, I've been in two wars and won them both."

Clint turned to Natasha "What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just…" she drifted off.

"Natasha."

"I've been compromised. I got red one my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out."

-Line Break-

Captain America walks into the Medical centre and spots Natasha and Percy sat down, with Percy's arm around Natasha and Natasha lent into him. He smirked before coughing slightly, jumping Percy and Natasha out of their daze.

"Time to go."

"Go where?" Natasha asked wearily.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" at that moment, Clint stepped out of the bathroom and turned to Steve.

"I can." Steve nods.

"You got a suit?" Clint and Natasha nods they then turned to Percy and he gives then the 'really?' look.

"But I would really want to know where we're going, captain." Stated Percy.

"And I said I'll tell you on the way there, now suit up."

They then all rush off to the armoury, each taking their respective gear: Clint with his Bow and arrows, Captain America and his shield, Natasha with her two pistols and Percy with his two pistols and his hunting knife strapped to his belt. They then all walk toward a Quinjet where there is a single young pilot stood by it and he turns towards the walking avengers.

"You're not authorised to be in here…"

Percy walks up to the pilot and gets in his face. "Recognise me?" It then very quickly clicks in the young pilot's head who he just spoke to and very quickly pales.

"Spectre…" he mumbles. Percy nods and the pilot almost runs out the jet. Steve turns to him.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No, but it was fun." He smirks back. The captain shakes his head before sitting down in one of the seats. Percy sits opposite him allowing Clint and Natasha to take the pilot seats.

They take off with Tony in his suit flying past them toward New York. After a long silence Steve speaks to Percy.

"So Agent Jackson, have you been in a war before?"

Percy snaps his eyes up to face the Captain opposite and looks at him for a minute before replying.

"It's Percy to my friends' captain, and to answer your question, yes I've been in two." Steve looks dumbfound at Percy before snapping out of the temporary trance.

"Two?! Woah… And then it's Steve, Percy. I take it the wars were the reason why Thor squealed at you when he first saw you…"

"Yeah something like that." Percy replied before smirking. "But remember, it's Spectre on the field, Captain."

They slowly carried on toward New York, and for the first time in a long time, Percy was nervous. Not because of the battle, but the proximity to the gods and Camp Half Blood.

 **Sorry guys! – I know it's been a while and it's a little short, but a least it's here. And its more of a filler chapter, sorry 'bout that – HyGamr.**


End file.
